A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air using one or more fuel nozzles within the combustion section and burned to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Typical gas turbine engines include a drive turbine within the turbine section that is configured to drive, e.g., a low pressure compressor of the compressor section and the fan. In order to operate the gas turbine engine more efficiently, it is desirable to operate the drive turbine at a relatively high rotational speed. However, rotation of the fan at relatively high rotational speeds can lead to inefficiencies, such inefficiencies stemming from, e.g., shock losses and flow separation of an airflow over fan blades of the fan.
Accordingly, certain gas turbine engines have been developed with reduction gearboxes that allow the fan to rotate slower than the drive turbine. However, certain gearboxes may add complication, weight, and expense to the gas turbine engine. Therefore, a gas turbine engine configured to allow the drive turbine to operate at relatively high and efficient rotational speeds, while minimizing corresponding inefficiencies with the fan would be useful.